The Minds of Paravora and KawaiiKun Part One
by nspicyl
Summary: Paravora starts highschool, gets in heaps of trouble, makes crucial alliances, and has a new love interest. New York Times give it THREE thumbs up!


The Minds of Paravora & Kawaii-Kun

Chapter one

It was at school last week when I heard it. It was a gun shot. From that day no, that second on, my life had changed. Two weeks ago was the beginning of everything in my life. I started school that Monday at Halloway High school. I was a freshman and it was my first day of this new part of my life. I was determined to make a lot of friends and involve myself in a lot of drama. I would regret this decision soon after. I took the bus to school that morning. It smelled like new school supplies and kids were packed into seats like fish in a market, eyes wide and bodies lifeless. It was way too early for school. I sat next to the hottest guy on the planet. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit that was mostly unzipped with a muscle shirt underneath. The jumpsuit said EMS, and his hair was shaggy. I thought he was pretty cool. Obviously he had guts wearing something like that on the first day of school and all. EMS stands for emergency medical something-or-other, so you can understand why he was brave, but then again it was a jumpsuit, but guys that are as hot as him can get away with it.

"Hey," he said in a seductive tone. "I was saving that spot for my imaginary girlfriend."

"Oh," I said in an even more seductive tone. "Should I leave the two of you alone or should I make her jealous?"

I saw that he was Asian. To me he smelled Japanese.

"Are you Japanese?" I asked him with a big grin.

"No," he said, as he wondered how the hell I knew he was Japanese.

"Then what do you claim to be, Kawaii-kun?"

"Do you have the habit of talking to people you don't know?" He raised an eye brow judgmentally but I could tell he was impressed by my awesome Japanese skills!

"No, I have a habit of talking to hot Asian guys. I have a habit of talking to pot too, but only when I'm high," I said this dryly, seriously, and with mysteriousness, as if I were hiding a secret that was meant to be revealed by him.

He took a shallow breath and turned his head smiling trying not to let me see his adorable expression.

We were meant for each other 3

Chapter two

I didn't say goodbye to Kawaii Kun because we went to the same class first period. It was Spanish. Isn't that funny? Ha! A Japanese person taking Spanish. I thought it was hilarious so I laughed out loud when he followed me into the room.

"hmmm your taking Spanish I see," I was still chuckling as I said it.

"No I just followed you here," he said sarcastically.

It was so cute how he tried to be mean to me. I told him that I never paid attention in class and that we would have many interesting conversations while we ignored the teacher. That's when he started laughing. I thought it was retarded that after all the funny stuff I had said, this is what had made him laugh. I just laughed with him and we couldn't stop laughing because he had a really weird laugh and so did I so we were laughing at each other. He abruptly stopped laughing and chose a seat in the back of the room. I began to experience de ja vu as I sat in the desk beside him.

"I was saving that seat," he said.

"Oh thanks," I said and I laughed because I could tell he was joking. "I always wanted someone to save me a seat."

Neither of us spoke after that in class because we both fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of laughter as we lifted our heads and saw that we were the center of attention.

"What happened to your grade Ms…" He waited for me to tell him.

"Ms… Kawaii," I said and then I blushed because the room was quiet.

"Well Ms. Kawaii, where has your grade gone?"

"I don't know," I said sleepily.

"You have slept it into its grave," he replied. "F for today. You better not sleep in my class again. As for you with the weird outfit, your grade is also F."

"Awe fuck man," Kawaii kun said, as he looked at me sending me a message that took me a few seconds to decode. Together we stood up and walked out of class.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Is all I heard growing fainter and fainter.

We sat in a court yard area and played cards that he took from his pocket. I couldn't understand why I was such a bad ass all of a sudden. The funny part was, I had skipped class to play cards. I didn't even like cards. That night I ate dinner with my parents in silence. They didn't ask me any questions which seemed strange. My mom was disappointed that I had skipped class because my Spanish teacher, being the moron he is, notified them of my attitude problem and my tendency to make up names for myself. I heard the message when I got home and I could have deleted it before my parents had heard it but I didn't because I found the whole situation quite laughable and I wasn't about to ruin this for my parents. Parents love getting pissed at their kids for doing things. It gives them a chance to feel important and fulfill their parental duties by teaching us lessons, that only make us pay less attention. I love my parents. They make me laugh. As I chewed my green beans, I could taste the self righteous parenting cooked into the meal. After dinner my parents would say a few words about how I should take things more seriously and then I would secretly laugh and hug them both in my mind.

Chapter three

The next day was Tuesday. It was important. I had settled into my room at school. My school was a boarding school during the week, and everyone went home on the weekends. Kawaii-Kun live across from me and down the hall but we were in the same wing. I was so happy about this. That is the day we got our uniforms. Girls wore pleated skirts and button up shirts with any kind of shoes we wanted. Boys wore navy slacks and a button up shirt with a blazer. I altered my uniform to fit sexily and got some awesome high socks to wear with it. They said HEY SEXY on the side. When I went to Spanish my teacher said, "That is inappropriate attire for my classroom."

This made me laugh and I said, "You are wearing jeans and it isn't Friday so technically you don't have the right shit on either."

He said, "You are coming with me," and he pointed at both me and kawaii-kun.

"What for?" I asked rudely.

Kawaii-Kun smiled at me and pointed to his pants. Embroidered on the left pocket were the words TOO SEXY TO FUNCTION in small fire engine red letters. I covered my mouth with my hand and giggled. We were so similar it was great.

"What a disturbing logo young man," I said mockingly.

"Haha, I ordered them this way," he replied, looking up at the teacher, waiting for him to react. We had the look of satisfaction on our faces.

"I've had about enough shit from the two of you," Exclaimed the angry fire engine red teacher.

"tsk tsk tsk. Hey Mister, I don't think you should use words like shit in the classroom where you could pollute our young innocent minds," I said Cooley as I pulled the tape recorder out of my pocket.

He looked in awe at the tape recorder and violently tried to snatch it from my hands.

"No, no," I laughed, looking at his hand, "I believe that is called stealing."

He now had his hand clenched against mine.

"And now you are being bold enough to publicly assault me in front of all of these witnesses. Clenching my hand like a pedophile clenches a small helpless child, perhaps one with a tape recorder. Do you really want even more shit over your head?"

He let go of my hand as violently as he had snatched it. His eyes darted around the room in a nervous frenzy.

"I have had enough of this nonsense," he said. "You are coming with me and that is that! No one will believe you and your little recorder, your just a stupid kid."

Kawaii-Kun and I willingly followed him to the dean of student's office. The following minutes were more interesting than I could have imagined.

Chapter four

Mister Spanish teacher knocked on the elaborately carved wooden door that lead into the large, circular principals office. A velvet voice answered the call with a "You may enter the chamber." I found this a bit cliché and decided to admire a dean for saying such a ridiculous thing. The Criminal and the two hostages forced to come by way of fear which wasn't really fear entered. This was exactly what I had in mind when I decided I wanted to be involved in plenty of drama. I looked around the room so I could make a memory of this wonderful moment. I love the Principal's office. It always smells good.

"These students have something to tell you."

"Yes we do," I said. "We wore inappropriate clothing to class, mocked the teacher, and called him off on the rules he was breaking. I can speak for the both of us when I say that we are disrespectful individuals, but only if we don't respect someone. I respect you Mrs……Principal because I like the way you answered the door."

"Thank you," She said. "but it seems like you have broken several school rules. It is inappropriate to treat a teacher the way that you did."

"I have to get back to my class now," growled the ugly, old, cranky, pathetic, man. "I trust you will deal with this situation justly."

With that he was gone. I was grinning from ear to ear. This whole thing was like watching a really good movie.

"I know you may be disappointed ms. Para….Para….. Ms. Pa…arav….vora, because you are not in trouble," She winked at Kawaii-kun as if they had the same understanding.

"But, But why not?"

"Because I see that you are holding a tape recorder," she said with evil suggestion in her eyes.

"Oh yes." I played it for her.

"Well, from what I can tell, Mr. Zamora is not fit to be a teacher. At the end of last year when the previous Dean quit, we both went for this position which I got. He was very rude to me a bitter about it so I have never liked him. I'm sure you understand that this must not be repeated."

"Yes," We said reassuringly.

I could see that we were already on her good side so I decided to take advantage of the situation.

"I have a proposition for you," I said, raising one eye brow. "We have done a good deed and I will volunteer to be your little soldier on the front lines of this academic war. I have my sources and I can get any kind of evidence you want. What I ask in return is that you continue to be lenient about my rule breaking and trust that I am a responsible student. We could be friends. What do you say?"

"It sounds fine to me," she said with a smile.

That is when I noticed that she was Japanese. HaHa! Somehow I always seem to make friends who are. I thought maybe she gave us a break because she knew Kawaii-kun was an international student but I couldn't be sure. I looked at him and he was talking to himself which made me laugh out loud. I had created my perfect alliances, had the most fun, and insured my victory over this ridiculous battle field. I was drafted and there is no law against it. School was a trap but I had just used guile to wriggle out of it.

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. I was studying in my room, yes I actually studied, when someone knocked on the door. I didn't answer it because I didn't feel like talking to anyone. That is when a note peaked out from under the door.

It Said:

Ms. Paravora,

I'm sure you will do as I say if you want to continue possessing freedom. There is something you must do for me before noon tomorrow. Please contact a parent by the name of Jody Miller, and tell her whatever you want but don't make me regret giving you this responsibility. Please check your school email for the number.

Your partner in crime, Ms. Boss Lady

I thought it was hilarious that she had such a good sense of humor. I immediately checked my email and made the call.

"Hello Mrs. Miller," I said. "I'm calling on behalf of Halloway my name is Ms. Brooks. Is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

"Yes there is," she said in an annoying tone. "Someone called my son gay which is very wrong and I think something should be done about it. He has been bullied by children all year and so far nothing has been done."

"Has he ever been hurt?" I asked in a monotone, uncaring voice.

"No but.."

"Ma'am I am going to have to tell you that there is nothing we can do unless he has been physically hurt or there is other proof of this situation. Frankly kids say these things all the time to get attention and this could be one of those cases. I'm sorry there isn't much we can do." I said in an irritated voice. This woman was a real piece of work.

"If nothing is done I will have to withdrawal him from your school," She said in a small voice. I could tell she wasn't going to go through with it because she was too intimidated already.

"I can't talk you out of doing that but I will say that if he needs a councilor, we have three and they are always around. If he has these emotional problems he can get help with them but that's as much as I can do. However, now that I think of it, I can make an announcement about bullying which will air every morning for a week on the announcements," I was almost laughing because she didn't even know what to say. She was trying to deny that her son had emotional problems but in the end she realized that she was being ridiculous and she thanked me. I had spent 20 minutes talking to her about her son. The ironic part is that I'm the one who called him gay. I found this to be one of the best laughs of the year. Plus, I had no intention of making that stupid announcement and I certainly wasn't going to do anything else about it but I had certainly handled the problem. I emailed the Dean with a complete report of my success. She was very pleased with me.

Chapter 6

That night I went to Kawaii-Kun's room. His roommate was already asleep and snoring.

"I don't think you are supposed to be in here," he said.

"After talking to a neurotic parent for 20 minutes on behalf of the school about the actions to be taken for her son's emotional problems, being called gay and all, I better be allowed in here," I said with a sigh.

"Aren't you the one who called that kid gay?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes," I said and we had a good laugh.

Through all of that, his roommate was still sleeping like a rock. I had a great idea when I realized this. We dragged him into the common room and hoisted him onto the couch. He was snoring monstrously. We smirked at each other. He would be there in the morning in his pajamas, snoring while people walked to class. We headed back to Kawaii-Kun's room.

"Well if you are planning to spend the night in here, there is a bed conveniently unoccupied," he said through our profuse laughter.

"No thanks," I said. "That bed smells."

"well, mine is big enough for both of us," he said.

I lay with my head near his feet, and my feet near his head.

"Your feet smell bad," I said jokingly.

He didn't say anything, he just got up and turned so that his feet were at my feet and I could see that he was tired. We fell asleep.__


End file.
